


Thanks for the art, Muskka

by GudufuFruit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oviposition, Tentacle Sex, fish boi fucc a sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: I really hope you like this. Thanks for all the art, dude. Everyone loves it so here's my 'thank you' gift.





	Thanks for the art, Muskka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mus_reads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mus_reads/gifts).



Fishing boats were always such a bother. They took away the food, caused too much noise, and polluted  _ his _ territory. Though he always had solace when a storm would roll in. Though it seemed this storm wouldn’t prove to be a deterrent for a single boat. The hours passed, the seas swelling and rolling until the boat finally began to move away.    
  
Edge watched from deep below the surface, curious if this boat would even make it back. He got his answer when a massive swell capsized the vessel. He chuckled to himself as he saw someone scramble from beneath to cling to the top. More swells began to overtake the capsized vessel, the fisherman’s legs dangling in the water.    
  
Before long more than those legs began to slip beneath the waves. Edge couldn’t help but grow curious, the other struggling to get back to the surface but he just kept sinking. It seemed someone was dumb enough to go out on the water when they couldn’t swim. The land walkers weren’t really the brightest beings, even with their noisy contraptions.    
  
When the struggling finally ceased, Edge crept from the depths for curiosity’s sake. He gave a wide circle around the other, their hood shrouding the back of their head until he froze dead in his tracks. A lone eyelight shone brightly in interest at seeing nothing but bone beneath that hood. He could feel the other’s magic begin to fade and knew that this unique discovery was close to death.    
  
To take in a landwalker and help them? The enemy? A plague, a pest-it was unheard of, but such a gentle face.    
  
Edge caught himself running a hand gently beneath the unconscious fisherman’s chin and finally snapped out of it. He narrowed his eyes on the other, coming to a decision.    
  
____   
  
Sans groaned as consciousness finally took hold. He felt weighed down, groggy, and his neck felt like someone stabbed it with twenty knives. He gently ran a hand over it, tensing when he felt something smooth covering whatever the hell wound he had. His eyelights came to life and he quickly took in his surroundings. 

 

Blurry at first, all he could see was grey. Grey stone, grey light, grey plants… He shut his eyes tightly and attempted to sit up, only to feel nearly weightless. He fell forward onto the soft bed he’d been placed on, though this bed didn’t feel like a normal one. It was velvety soft and felt like it was made of far too many layers of something slippery. It was a bit sickening against bare bone, especially his face.    
  
He opened his eyes again and moved to slowly get to his feet. Everything just felt so wrong. He felt the pressure on his body but it was such a weightless feeling-why were his clothes floating?    
  
He pushed his hood back down along with his jacket, a slow realization beginning to overtake him. He stilled in his movements as the pieces slipped together. Movement out the corner of his eye had him attempting to form a bone weapon, though his body was too weak for such a thing. Instead he managed to back himself into a wall as a mass of red slipped within the hole he’d been stuck in.    
  
Edge could sense the fear as he entered his den, though he ignored it. He eased inside without a care, lone eyelight focusing on his little guest. He wasn’t expecting them to be awake so soon but this was a good sign. He watched the fisherman closely as they stayed glued to the far wall. His tendrils settled down as he reclaimed his bed of seaweeds, the tentacles idly coiling around the smooth plants.    
  
He crossed his arms as he took in the sight before himself. It looked like this was the fisherman’s first encounter with a mer. 

 

_ He should be considering himself lucky… _

 

Edge scoffed at his own thoughts, narrowing his eyes on the fisherman. And it seemed someone was trying to slip away, inching off towards the exit of his lovely home. A tendril stretched its way out to block the way and the fisherman froze. His eyes were wide though a single eyelight was lit. A fiery blue that he had no doubt normally had some venom behind it, but as of right now it was a pathetic little display.    
  
He watched as the fisherman moved back to the center of that wall, wondering what was going through that mind. He chuckled silently to himself as his guest touched at the bandages on their neck, his tongue running idly over fangs. He hadn’t been sure the bite would work, though it seemed to have done just the trick.    
  
Just enough magic to survive down here, just enough to heal. He’d used it on other mers before though never on a landwalker. And, usually, it was for far different reasons than curiosity.    
  
A shame this one didn’t seem interested, it might be fun.    
  
Sans tensed when Edge moved closer, tendrils blocking off the other’s escape routes. He shut his eyes tightly when red consumed his vision. He never would have thought this was how it would end for him. A terrifying sea monster saving him just to eat him. 

 

He jolted when something soft and smooth slipped beneath his chin. His eyes opened as the-god it was a tentacle-moved his chin up to lock eyes with the mer.    
  
Edge had an almost bored expression as he examined his prize. He could feel the other shiver as he ran a hand gently over Sans’s shoulder. His fingers trailed over the fabric of his coat, the mer leaning in for a closer look. That tendril slipped from Sans’s chin, more beginning to slowly coil around the captive skeleton.    
  
Sans felt as if his soul were going to jump through his ribcage from how fast it was pulsing. This mer was absolutely massive and anything could set it off. It would be so easy to dust him and yet this massive monster was being so gentle-curious. Maybe he could-   
  
Edge froze when he felt Sans touch him in return. It was a gentle, timid touch to the center of his chest. He looked the other over, tendrils slowly returning to their idle movements. He huffed and returned to his examination of Sans’s coat, trailing his fingers through the fluff.    
  
_ I have to be asleep. _

 

Sans thought to himself, slowly beginning to accept this insanity. Yeah, he was just asleep in bed having a weird dream about a hot skeleton fish man. His hand gained a bit more pressure as he moved up to explore over Edge’s collarbone.    
  
He tensed when a tendril snaked around his leg, slipping through his bones and threatening to curl up into his pants.    
  
_ Well, if it is a dream…  _

 

Thoughts began to wander, his mind not entirely there due to the venom in his bones. 

 

_ I should at least enjoy it. _

 

Edge slipped a hand inside Sans’s jacket, eyelight brightening as he realized the softness could be removed. He began to slip it off his prize, pausing when the other slipped it off for him. And why was his face coloring a bit? Nothing to bother with, probably some weird landwalker nonsense.    
  
Edge moved in closer, running his fingers over Sans’s right arm. He took the other’s hand and began to examine it, finding the structure exactly the same as his own. His attention returned to Sans’s face. And he had even more color to himself-and was that?    
  
He huffed and narrowed his eyes at seeing a soft blue glow within Sans’s shorts. A tendril moved to investigate and Sans found himself slamming a hand to his mouth. Wasn’t like he could make a sound, but it gave him something to bite.    
  
Edge’s tendril froze when he realized what he had just touched.    
  
_ So their mating rituals are similar to ours…  _

 

Edge let out a soft, pleased rumble at this discovery. He moved in close, gently nuzzling into the side of Sans’s skull. Sans shut his eyes as more tendrils coiled around him, pulling him from the wall. Before long he felt plush seaweed beneath himself, Edge moving away from Sans’s face to get a better look at his prize. 

 

_ I’ve never seen someone so… beautiful… _ _  
_ _  
_ Edge let out another soft rumble when a hand cupped his face. Such a sweet little landwalker, coloring beneath him and oh so willing. He shut his eyes as he relaxed into the other skeleton’s gentle touches, his soft exploration.    
  
Sans couldn’t help but run his free hand down Edge’s neck, down his collarbone, and to that thick magic forming the rest of the mer’s body. It seemed all of his tendrils were magic. He shivered when he felt a tendril slip beneath his shirt to explore, weaving its way through his ribs.    
  
Edge opened his eyes to look his prize over. Such pristine bones, he couldn’t stop staring. His hands slipped beneath that shirt to join his tendril in exploration. Sans shivered as those warm hands trailed over his ribs, back to his spine, to his shoulder blades.    
  
Edge smirked at feeling Sans tremble beneath him. So he liked his shoulder blades being touched? Sans shut his eyes as those fingers slipped just beneath his shoulder blades. Had they been on land, Edge would be treated to Sans’s soft moans of bliss. Instead, he was treated to a trembling, blushing skeleton biting a knuckle to stay quiet. 

 

Sans reached a hand up to gently take hold of Edge’s collarbone, guiding him down. Edge allowed himself to be guided, smirking when his face was pressed into his prize’s neck. His tongue ran over fangs before he moved in for a nice little bite. Sans grit his teeth, slipping his arms around Edge.    
  
He would be moaning in bliss at having a tongue lave over the wound, tendrils slipping beneath his clothes to tease and taunt, but he remained silent beneath the waves. He jolted when a tendril finally slipped between his legs to explore what his magic had formed into. Edge nuzzled into the bite he’d made before leaning back, tendrils slipping off those pesky shorts.    
  
Well that was… different. He tilted his head a bit as a tendril coiled around Sans’s cock. Sans melted into the touch, returning to his knuckle biting. Another explored just beneath it, causing Edge to rumble in approval. So he did have an opening.    
  
The exploring tendril had a slight shift as Edge returned to nuzzling Sans’s neck. Sans leaned his head away to give more access, biting hard on his knuckle when his cock was squeezed in that smooth warmth. The other tendril began to press and rub over Sans’s opening, Edge giving his prize another little nip.    
  
Sans spread his legs and attempted to hook them on hips though it seemed the tendrils had a different plan. Two coiled around his legs, lifting them up and pulling them apart. Edge bit Sans’s collarbone, arms slipping around the smaller skeleton to hold him closer. His fingers returned to teasing just beneath sensitive shoulder blades. 

 

One hand slipped around Edge’s back while the other continued to be bitten. He shut his eyes when he felt that tendril finally start to press within. Edge bit down harder as he restrained himself, fingers gripping ribs in bliss.    
  
Sans felt as if he were being stretched to his limits, the tendril continuing on and on until it finally stopped. He felt so full and a quick glance down had him covering his mouth with a hand. 

 

_ It’s so thick! _

 

Edge’s fangs unlatched from Sans’s neck, his tongue running over the wound. He nuzzled down into it, allowing himself to adjust to the landwalker. Before long that tendril shifted, slowly beginning to pull back out.    
  
Sans felt so empty as it slipped out, his arm pulling Edge down with more force. He let out a silent scream when the tendril rammed back inside, shoving him across that soft bed of seaweed. The other tendrils held him firm, pulling him back as the main one began to slip back out only to ram in once more.    
  
Edge buried his face in Sans’s neck, running his teeth over the vertebrae as the other silently moaned in bliss. His tendrils held firm, keeping his prize spread nice and wide. Sans abandoned covering his mouth in favor of clinging to Edge. His head lolled back as his tongue slipped out, the skeleton in absolute bliss.    
  
Edge rumbled lowly, his grip tightening on Sans as his tendril picked up its pace. The tendrils on his legs tightened their coils, snaking up ever higher for a better hold. Sans dug his fingers into Edge’s back as he felt that tendril begin to expand. The pain was mixed with a nearly unbearable pleasure. He let out a mute cry of bliss as that pressure finally slipped inside, a warmth following suit. 

 

He shivered as the tendril began to expand again. He could feel himself getting close. When the tendril forced its way back inside, he was nearly thrown over the edge. He gasped and groaned in silence, only to have a third pressure against him.    
  
Edge bit hard on Sans’s collarbone as he forced his tendril back inside. He felt Sans tremble and clench beneath him, his soul sending out a massive pulse of magic through the water. Edge’s own climax was more mute, the mer clinging to Sans as his tendril released deep within the other skeleton. 

 

The two remained tangled together for some time, both reveling in the afterglow. Edge was the first to shift, slipping his tendril out of Sans. Sans would have squeaked at the feeling of it slipping out so suddenly, though for some reason he still felt full? He ignored the feeling for the time being, just enjoying the warmth within himself.    
  
Edge readjusted them, lying down on his side and pulling Sans against himself. He curled around the other, tendrils encasing Sans in a warm, safe bundle. It didn’t take long for the exhausted skeleton to fall asleep, Edge soon following suit.    
  
_____   
  
Sans stretched as consciousness began to take hold. He winced when he felt something… off. He rubbed at his face, slowly sitting up. He took in his surroundings, slowly processing things. The venom was wearing off and his thoughts were starting to come through far clearer now.    
  
_ That wasn’t a dream. _

 

His eyes shot wide and he looked the cave over. He managed to spot his jacket and quickly swam-walked over to it. He wasn’t a good swimmer by far, hell he sank like a rock, but he was  _ not _ staying here. He slipped his jacket on and looked the cave over again.    
  
He had no idea where home was, but he was going to do his best to get back. Shore couldn’t be too far away, right? And he felt well enough to make a Gaster Blaster. He swallowed thickly and attempted to form his magic, relief flowing through him when a familiar massive skull formed beside him.    
  
He gave a relieved grin, walking over and giving the magic a soft pat. It was easy to climb on top of the thing.    
  
_ Hopefully it doesn’t follow me. I can’t believe.. How the hell do I even get into these situations? _

 

Sans shook his head and took hold of the Blaster as they began the long journey home.    
  
______   
  
  
“Paps, I’m home…!”    
  
Sans had plopped his dripping jacket out on the front porch, not caring about it at the moment. He stepped inside all of two steps before being snatched up in a tight hug. Papyrus had  _ lept _ from the balcony to tackle his brother.    
  
“SANS, WHERE WERE YOU?! I WAS WORRIED SICK!”

 

“I took a nap in my boat.”    
  
Papyrus huffed and let his brother go, looking him from head to toe.    
  
“And took a swim.”   
  
Papyrus narrowed his eyes, looking at Sans closer. He had some weird marks on his neck and he was dripping all over the floor.    
  
“Well, go take a shower. You smell like-”   
  
He sniffed the air and made a sour expression.    
  
“Fish.”   
  
Sans averted his gaze, grin growing ever so slightly.    
  
_ You have no idea, Paps. _ _  
_ _  
_ “I’ll sea you in a few.” 

 

Sans started walking upstairs, only to get an annoyed groan from downstairs when Papyrus finally got the pun. He chuckled to himself and slipped into the restroom. He locked the door behind himself and tossed his white t-shirt aside.    
  
He froze when he went to remove his pants, eyelights disappearing at what he saw.    
  
_ What the fuck are those?! _ _  
_ _  
_ Trembling hands moved to his middle to give a soft press. Yes, those were definitely eggs in him. Huge, solid… 

 

_ That explains the bloated feeling… _ _  
_ _  
_ A soft pain in his middle had him letting out a trembling breath.    
  
_ And the cramps. _

 

He shut his eyes and shook his head. He still needed to get clean. He took his pants off and made a b-line towards the tub. As he turned on the water his mind couldn’t help but race with possibilities, horrors, fears, though at the back of his mind there was something warm. It was small and fleeting, but it was there.    
  
_ I can’t be a dad. _ _  
_ _  
_ He waited for the tub to fill halfway before lying down. He let out a pleased sigh, small enough to lie in the entirety of it without having his legs stick out. The benefits of having a giant for a brother he supposed.    
  
_ So that fish saved me and knocked me up…  _

 

Sans shut his eyes as the water level rose to cover his skull. He opened them after a bit, watching as the water continued to rise. 

 

_ I don’t even like sushi. _

 

He shut off the water with his foot and moved a hand to his face.    
  
_ How am I going to tell Paps? Is the fish guy going to follow me back? Did I marry him?! Was that marrying in their culture? Shit. _

 

Sans grit his teeth and curled into himself slightly. He didn’t want to marry anyone, he didn’t want to be knocked up, and he most definitely did  _ not _ want to lead someone on.    
  
_ I thought it was a dream! Mermaids aren’t real!  _

 

He tensed when he felt another cramp, attention returning to his middle. He swallowed thickly as he looked himself over. The jacket and shirt hid everything but right here, right now, he could see everything.    
  
The eggs were a deep purple in hue, though when he put a hand on his middle and gave a soft press, they shifted to something closer to red. He slowly sat up only to lie back down when another cramp took hold.    
  
He grit his teeth and moved a hand to his mouth when he felt the eggs shift within himself. A horrifying thought surfaced and he was thankful the sound of fear was muffled by the waves. These eggs had to get out of him somehow and his magic was  _ not _ cooperating.    
  
He moved a trembling hand down to his middle, shutting his eyes as he gave a soft press. He bit on his hand as he felt pressure building up, an egg attempting to slip out. He grit his teeth and pressed down harder, feeling a dull ache as it began to stretch him wide. He silently whined when it stopped, just wanting these things  _ out _ . 

 

Maybe if it felt better? With that in mind his hand slipped lower to tease over himself. He ran a finger down his clit, not caring to form a cock at a time like this. He furrowed his brows as he tried to focus more on touching himself than the ache within.    
  
Before long his body began to relax, an egg beginning to press against him again. His mind started wandering, trying to focus on something that was  _ not _ the eggs inside himself. And the thing that came to mind was that handsome mer. As much as he hated it, the thought of that mer holding him, pressing on him,  _ biting  _ him-it was making this a lot easier.    
  
With a final push the first egg slipped out. Sans shivered at the feeling, a bit sickened with himself for finding the feeling pleasurable. But being stretched so much, the thought of that mer watching over him and helping him.    
  
He shivered as the other egg lined up, rubbing himself harder. His mind was slipping back to last night. It was horrible, he shouldn’t be thinking about it, but god it had felt so good. He bit on his hand as he felt the egg pressing, adding more and more pressure until it slipped out with a soft pop.    
  
Sans nearly came with the second one, though it kept it together. There was a third egg in there and it was coming out. He scrunched his eyes shut as he toyed harder with his clit. The egg felt larger than the other two and the way it was stretching him mixed pleasure and pain so well. He would have tears in his eyes were he above the surface, biting his hand harder and harder until the egg finally popped out.    
  
Everything went white as he peaked, pleasure ripping through every bone of his body. His legs slowly slipped down in the tub as stars danced in his vision. He remained motionless beneath the surface, just staring at the side of the tub and basking in the lovely afterglow.    
  
_ I’m disgusting… _

 

After a few minutes he slowly sat himself up to look over what had just come out of him. Yes, there were definitely three eggs but only one seemed to have a soul in it-the big one. He looked all three of them over closely, a firm frown on his face.    
  
_ How am I supposed to get rid of these? And when is this one hatching? It is going to be a mer? Is it going to be like me? Papyrus turned out okay but I didn’t have him when he was  _ **_that_ ** _ little… _

 

Sans sighed out and gently picked up the biggest egg. It was so soft, a bit squishy. Reminded him of a frog egg. He turned it over gently in his hands before placing it back down in the tub. Well, the kid was going to need a bucket or something. It wasn’t living in the tub.    
  
_____   
  
“What are you doing?”   
  
Sans grit his teeth as he was caught in the act. He held the trash bag a bit closer to himself, slowly turning to glance back at his brother.    
  
“Taking out the trash.”   
  
Papyrus blinked, just staring down at his brother. He was actually CLEANING?! Him, Sans the skeleton. His brother.  **_CLEANING?!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Seeing that he’d effectively broken his brother, Sans quickly went out the front door to dispose of the unfertilized eggs in the ocean. Only seemed fitting, right? He didn’t want to throw them in the trash and they belonged in the water so… Yeah.    
  
It took some time to get to the docks, all of the fishermen gone. Usually the fish hated the evenings in this area so it was the perfect time to dispose of his unwanted gifts.    
  
He went to the very end of the longest dock they had and sat down on the edge. He looked out over the water, trying to think over and make sense of what all had happened. Before long the sun had set and he’d crossed his legs, just staring down at the water.    
  
_ What am I supposed to do…? _ _  
_ _  
_ “Hey.”    
  
Sans tensed at the gruff voice behind himself, quickly snatching the trash bag and pulling it closer to himself. He turned to look back at the owner of that growling voice, only to freeze.    
  
Edge stood tall behind Sans, his hands behind his back. He had a bored expression as he looked the other over, that same bored expression from all that gentle exploring.    
  
“You-But-how- WHY?!”

 

Edge raised a brow at the outburst, watching as Sans got to his feet. Even now Sans was so much smaller than him. It was precious.    
  
“I suppose you want answers to last night. First off, count yourself lucky I didn’t just leave you to die. Second, I was just curious.  _ You _ were the one that started last night. And three… I know nothing of landwalkers and their mating rituals so hopefully last night was optimal.”   
  
Sans’s jaw had dropped as the other got a defensive tone, moving those hands from behind his back to cross over his chest.    
  
“Are those the eggs?”    
  
Sans gripped the bag a bit tighter, glancing down at it. Before he could do anything the bag was snatched, claws easily ripping open the top to reveal the delicate little orbs.    
  
Edge’s expression slowly shifted from calm to anger, an eyelight beginning to glow ever brighter.    
  
“Where is the third?”   
  
Sans swallowed thickly, taking a single step backwards. His heel slipped over the edge of the dock and he flailed, trying to regain his balance. He began to fall only to have a hand snatch the front of his shirt and pull him back, a glare greeting him. Edge leaned in mere inches from Sans’s face, his grip harsh on the other’s coat.    
  
“Tell me. Where is the third one?”   
  
Sans trembled in place as he looked into that lone eyelight.    
  
“I-In my room, it has a soul and-”   
  
Edge’s glare disappeared in an instant. He blinked at Sans before slowly standing his full height. He released Sans, a hand moving to his chin as he thought over what this meant. Every single mate he’d had never laid a proper egg but this landwalker…    
  
“And it’s mine.”   
  
Edge’s attention snapped down to Sans. The smaller skeleton seemed nervous but his expression had gone from fear to a far more threatening one. It seemed someone had some bite after all.    
  
“Ours.”   
  
Edge huffed and crossed his arms again, looking Sans over. Honestly, it takes two to make offspring. Was that so difficult for a landwalker to understand.    
  
“My egg, brought to life inside you. It is ours and as such we will both care for it.”   
  
“But you’re a fish!”   
  
Edge got an annoyed expression, motioning down to his legs.    
  
“My people can walk on land. I will reside in your home until our offspring is old enough to accompany me back to the ocean. Nothing will be preventing you from seeing them, though they will be meant for the ocean. It would be cruel to keep our spawn from their home.”   
  
Sans was at a loss for words. All of this was just too much and the eggs and-wait the eggs.    
  
“... What do we do with these?”   
  
Edge looked the bag over and tied it back up, giving Sans a toothy little grin.    
  
“Eat them of course.”   
  
And that’s when everything went dark for Sans. It was all too much for him to comprehend.

 

_______   
  
The loud knock on his door came as a surprise, but visitors were always welcome. Papyrus hopped from the kitchen to answer it, grinning as always. He opened the door and opened his mouth to greet the new face only to gasp at seeing his brother unconscious in the stranger’s arms.    
  
“I found him at the docks, are you his sibling?”   
  
Edge honestly wasn’t sure where he was but this seemed like the right place. It smelled like Sans, that was for sure. And this new skeleton smelled similar enough to Sans to be a sibling.    
  
“Yes, I’m Papyrus-thank you for bringing him home! Come in and put him on the couch-is he hurt?”   
  
Edge walked inside and gently put Sans down on what he assumed was the couch. It looked soft, though not suitable for a nest. He adjusted the soft square things to where Sans’s head was propped up. He touched a rather odd rectagle thing only to decide it was something the landwalkers must use. He laid the blanket over Sans and huffed, looking his prize over.    
  
“He fainted but he is fine.”   
  
Papyrus shut the front door and looked the two over. This new guy seemed a bit odd, but nice enough. He’d brought his lazy brother back home, even if he was a bit creepy. Lots and lots of sharp teeth on this guy. Reminded him of Undyne, but Undyne wasn’t creepy. She was cool.

 

“How do you know Sans…?”   
  
Edge sat down beside the couch, keeping a careful watch over Sans. Such a lovely expression… Wait he was asked a question.    
  
_ What’s the landwalker term? _ _  
_ _  
_ “I’m his… boyfriend.”    
  
Was that even the right term? He wasn’t sure. Well, whatever the term meant it had Papyrus gasping and wrapping him in a warm hug. Edge tensed, though he allowed it. Landwalkers had their rituals and what not, he would attempt to tolerate them.    
  
“I knew there was a reason he took out the trash, he was cleaning up to bring you home!”    
  
Edge gave a nod. He’d learned that nodding meant acknowledging something even if one didn’t understand it. It usually got landwalkers to either shut up or continue on. He really hoped this one would be quiet.    
  
“Which room is his?”   
  
“Upstairs on the right, but it’s a mess.”    
  
Edge gently scooped Sans up from the couch and turned. Papyrus hopped in front of him, giving a nervous little grin.    
  
“May I bring him there instead? I don’t think he would like you seeing his messy room.”   
  
Edge looked Papyrus over. He could sense a bit of distrust in the air and honestly, he respected it. He carefully handed Sans over, watching as the younger sibling disappeared upstairs. Papyrus returned down after a few minutes, thankfully having not spotted Sans’s egg bucket. 

 

He grinned when he saw Edge sitting on the couch. He seemed to be enjoying the furniture, he couldn’t stop looking over a pillow.    
  


________

 

Sans groaned as he slowly sat up from his bed. When did he get back to his room? He yawned into a hand and took his room in. Was it a dream? A quick glance beneath a desk had him shivering. Definitely not a dream, the bucket was still there. Which means…    
  
Sans quickly slipped out of bed and went to the door. He pressed his skull against it, listening very carefully. He could faintly hear his brother talking and a much lower voice answering questions here and there.    
  
_ He brought me home. _

 

Sans held his breath as he opened the door, sneaking out to peep through the bars of the balcony. Down below Papyrus was sitting next to Edge on the couch. Both of them had plates of spaghetti-poor Edge-and were idly eating it over a conversation.    
  
“Honestly, he should be more careful out on the water. Falling asleep in his boat… Thank you for saving him.”    
  
Edge gave a small nod and took another bite of the odd stringy stuff covered in meat and juice. It wasn’t the worst thing he’d eaten but landwalkers tended to get offended when one rejected their food. 

 

“But how did you save him?”   
  
Edge swallowed the spaghetti and tried to think over a way of putting it that wasn’t a dead giveaway. He didn’t need this ‘Papyrus’ spreading the knowledge of mers all over, but he seemed a bit dull so..    
  
“I live in the water, I saw him fall in and I saved him.” 

 

Papyrus nodded and took a massive bite of noodles. Edge averted his gaze, making eye contact with Sans up top. Sans tensed when he realized he’d been caught, though he slowly relaxed. Edge was… creepy, but he hadn’t done anything malicious? He was just a fish man and didn’t know social norms. Still, it meant Sans was going to have a kid now, but… God he was going to have a kid.    
  
“Can I talk to you alone in my room?” 

 

Papyrus looked up and gave Sans a little wave, grinning. Edge stood without hesitation, gently placing the food on the coffee table before making his way up the stairs. Sans retreated back into his room, stressed as could be.    
  
When Edge stepped inside, he actually shut the door behind himself. He turned to Sans and crossed his arms.    
  
“You have a good sibling.”    
  
Sans raised a brow at that. Of course he did, Papyrus was amazing.    
  
“I know.”    
  
Sans took a breath and looked Edge over. Without a word he moved over to his desk and gently took out the water bucket, walking it over. He held it up to Edge who let out an audible little purring sound as he took the bucket.    
  
“Fish and a cat?”   
  
Edge ignored him as he looked the egg over, a gentle expression on his face. So many times trying, so many times failing, so many partners and finally. Finally, he had success. He held the bucket in one arm, his free hand slipping inside to give the egg a soft touch. Yes, it was real.    
  
“... I’ve… I’ve mated with so many mers… Not a single spawn…”    
  
Edge looked down to Sans who suddenly seemed quite nervous. He gave a warm smile, gently placing the bucket down as he knelt down before Sans. There was a softness to his voice now, that purr slipping through even his gruff voice.    
  
“Until you. A landwalker.”   
  
_ A what? _ _  
_ _  
_ “I just needed to mate a landwalker.”    
  
Sans took in a deep breath and looked over at the egg. This was going to get really weird now, he had a feeling. He looked back to Edge and held out a hand.    
  
“And we don’t even know eachother’s names. I’m Sans, Sans the skeleton. And you are?”   
  
Edge just stared blankly down at the hand. He thought for a few moments, trying to remember the nicknames he’d been given through the years.    
  
“Edge.”   
  
He held out his hand in the same manner and Sans took it in his own, giving it a squeeze and a shake.    
  
“Nice to finally know your name. So uh… I don’t know anything about mermaids and mermaid babies.”    
  
Edge nodded and looked over to the bucket.    
  
“You know enough to keep the egg wet. It should hatch in time, and when it does…”   
  
Edge started to think it over. He picked the bucket up and moved over to Sans’s bed, sitting down at the center. He crossed his legs and put the bucket on his lap.    
  
“... I am unsure which form they will take. Yours or mine… either way, I will be here to assist in raising them.”    
  
He looked up to Sans, narrowing his eyes a bit.    
  
“And if I see you as unfit for my spawn, we will leave.”    
  
Sans tensed at that. Unfit for his spawn? So the thing that got shoved in him, the thing that he helped make, was going to get snatched away. Hell no. He narrowed his eyes and marched over.    
  
He glared down at Edge, a single eye beginning to glow. Edge could feel the power in the air now, that little scare tactic having much more of a threat behind it now.    
  
“You said it’s ours. It’s ours. You leave, I come with. Kapish?”   
  
Edge’s expression softened and he hummed in approval.    
  
_ Good, he’s protective. _ _  
_ _  
_ “I don’t know what ‘kapish’ means, but I understand.”    
  
Sans slowly calmed down, just looking Edge and the egg over. He hesitated before sitting down next to Edge, staring down into the bucket.    
  
“... Since landwalkers seem to give ‘names’ to one another, I will allow you to name our offspring.”    
  
Sans, without skipping a beat, blurted out a name.    
  
“Lucida.”   
  
Edge raised a brow at that. What the heck did that name mean? Well, whatever it was had Sans grinning. Either it was a joke or he really liked that name.    
  
“Very well, our spawn will be named Lucida.”    
  
“Nautica if it’s a girl.”   
  
Edge shrugged, not understanding the puns at all. How was he supposed to understand Comic Sans and Lucida Sans were both fonts and it was a play on his own name? Or that Nautica was yet another font with an even worse pun. 

 

Sans settled down into Edge’s side, just staring down at the egg. Things were going to be a lot different around here. Papyrus was going to be an uncle, he was basically married to a fish man… At least he had someone new to torment with his puns. And, what was even better, the guy knew nothing about being on land.    
  
Sans was going to have a  _ lot _ of fun with Edge.


End file.
